polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Tondera/Gry
Gry komputerowe |- | |2001 | |''Baldur’s Gate II: Tron Bhaala'' | }} |- |2001 |''The Wiggles'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Gothic'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Kirikou: Afrykańska przygoda'' | }} |- |2002 |''Królik Bystrzak dla drugoklasisty: Misja na Ser-io'' | }} |- |2002 |''Królik Bystrzak dla zerówki: Lot do Balonii'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Might and Magic IX'' | }} |- |2002 |''Scooby-Doo!: Strachy na lachy'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Warlords: Battlecry II'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Robin Hood: Legenda Sherwood'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''ToCA Race Driver'' | }} |- |2003 |''Tymek: Niczego się nie boję!'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Far Cry'' (wersja premierowa) | }} |- |2004 |''Świątynia pierwotnego zła'' | }} |- |2006 |''Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Gothic 3'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Neverwinter Nights 2'' | }} |- |2006 |''Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse'' | }} |- |2007 |''Artur i Minimki'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Overlord'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Wiedźmin'' | }} |- |2008 |''Brothers in Arms: Hell’s Highway'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Clifford uczy wymowy'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Clifford: Zabawy z muzyką'' | }} |- |2008 |''Darkness Within: In Pursuit of Loath Nolder'' | }} |- |2008 |''Kung Fu Panda'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Małpy w kosmosie'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Mass Effect'' | }} |- |2008 |''Mój wymarzony chłopak'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Power Rangers: Super Legendy'' | }} |- |2008 |''Prince of Persia'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Quantum of Solace'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Requital: Zemsta Szarego Psa'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Sam & Max: Sezon 1'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Tension'' | }} |- |2009 |''Colin McRae: DiRT 2'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Dragon Age: Początek'' | }} |- |2009 |''inFamous'' | }} |- |2009 |''Jak & Daxter: Zaginiona granica'' | }} |- |2009 |''Killzone 2'' | }} |- |2009 |''King’s Bounty: Wojownicza księżniczka'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Neverwinter Nights 2: Gniew Zehira'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Arcania: Gothic 4'' | }} |- |2010 |''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Mass Effect 2'' | }} |- |2010 |''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 3'' | }} |- |2010 |''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' | }} |- |2010 |''Tom Clancy’s H.A.W.X. 2'' | }} |- |2011 |''1812: Serce Zimy'' | }} |- |2011 |''Battlefield 3'' | }} |- |2011 |''Brink'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Crysis 2'' | }} |- |2011 |''Disciples III: Wskrzeszenie'' | }} |- |2011 |''Killzone 3'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''League of Legends'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Might & Magic: Heroes VI'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''nieSławny: inFamous 2'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''RAGE'' | }} |- |2011 |''Ratchet & Clank: 4 za jednego'' | }} |- |2011 |''Scooby-Doo! Pierwsze strachy'' | }} |- |2011 |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' | }} |- |2011 |''Twierdza 3'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Diablo III'' | }} |- |2012 |''Epic Mickey 2: Siła dwóch'' | }} |- |2012 |''Halo 4'' | }} |- |2012 |''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' | }} |- |2012 |''Ratchet & Clank: Załoga Q'' | }} |- |2012 |''Risen 2: Mroczne wody'' | }} |- |2012 |''XCOM: Enemy Unknown'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Company of Heroes 2'' | }} |- |2013 |''Disney Infinity'' | }} |- |2013 |''Ratchet & Clank: NEXUS'' | }} |- |2013 |''StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''The Last of Us'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Tomb Raider'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Diablo III: Reaper of Souls'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Hearthstone'' | }} |- |2014 |''inFamous: First Light'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Heroes of the Storm'' | }} |- |2015 |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon'' | }} |- |2016 |''Alice VR'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''Gwint: Wiedźmińska gra karciana'' | }} |- |2016 |''Ratchet & Clank'' | }} |- |2017 |''Dishonored: Death of the Outsider'' | }} |- |2017 |''Fortnite'' | }} |- |2017 |''Call of Duty: WWII'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''Horizon Zero Dawn'' | }} |- |2017 |''Orcs Must Die! Unchained'' | }} |- |2017 |''Sniper: Ghost Warrior 3'' | }} |- |2017 |''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' | }} |- |2017 |''Ukryty plan'' | }} |- | |2018 | |''LEGO DC Super-Villains: Złoczyńcy'' | }} |- |2018 |''Shadow of the Tomb Raider'' | }} |- |2018 |''Wojna krwi: Wiedźmińskie opowieści'' | }} |- |2019 |''Star Wars: Jedi – Upadły zakon'' | }} |- | |2020 | |''Warcraft III: Reforged'' | }} |- |}